The present disclosure herein relates to a sensor and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a gas sensor and a manufacturing method thereof.
Recently, according to the remarkable development in semiconductor industry, various microsensors and microheaters are under development. Since a semiconductor gas sensor has high sensitivity and low production unit cost, lots of applications thereof is expected. However, the thermal efficiency of the semiconductor gas sensor may be deteriorated. For example, the gas sensor needs a heater essentially. High power consumption restricts the application of the gas sensor. The reality is that the gas sensor is not practically applied in a field having restricted power supply such as a mobile device like a cellular phone, or a wireless sensor node. Thus, developments on a gas sensor including a high temperature heater of low power are actively conducted.
A general micro gas sensor may be a sliced portion micro gas sensor. The sliced portion micro gas sensor may include a heater layer on a substrate and a sensing layer on the heater layer. The heater layer may heat the sensing layer to activate. A common gas sensor includes a heater layer of a metal material and a sensing layer, and may be opaque. In addition, the heater layer of the metal material and the sensing layer may be weak to bending.